Sol queen: Reborn
by EstherH
Summary: Human AU. Eighteen years ago, the Sol war happened and a legend is bought to an end. But eighteen years later, Blaze Aurum, the new queen of the Sol Kingdom must create a new legend and become a better person to defend the Sol Kingdom, like eighteen years ago...
1. The finale

Ages (At the battle in the start of the story)-

Blaze- 2

Marine-1

Aqua-4

Ember-35

Flamina-29

Dillon-37

Amaia-32

Sedrew-47

In the Sol dimension

"We need to stop them!"

The Sol kingdom is bracing an attack from the Nega Sols, led by Count Sedrew" Infinite" Aosher, King Ember Aurum and Queen Flamina Aurum is defending the kingdom.

And things don't seem so good. This is the biggest attack since the Sol War has started, and the whole country is forced to retreat to the mountains.

Right now, only 4 Sols remain standing: The king and the queen, and the Bevattnas: Dillon and Amaia.

And the Nega Sols? A bunch.

"We are overwhelmed!" King Ember said while fighting a bunch of soldiers.

"We can't give up! Our people and our daughter need us!" Queen Flamina exclaimed as she fights with her husband back to back.

"Well, Ember and Flamina, not so powerful, aren't you?" An evil voice cackled.

They both turned around.

Their biggest enemy, Count Aosher, or Infinite, is standing there.

Flamina threw her spear to him, but he dodged.

"Why, why, you think you can handle THIS!" Count Aosher shot a sharp tentacle at them.

Ember raised his shield, but it wasn't strong enough.

It shot straight through it.

Ember managed to dodge it; he tries to push Flamina away.

But he failed.

"NOOOOO!"

Ember collapsed right beside her, as she stopped breathing.

After knocking another knight down, Dillon rushed to Ember.

He wiped the blood stains from Flamina's mouth.

"Dillon."

"Yes, my lord?"

Dillon found out that his king is holding Princess Blaze, sleeping peacefully in the king's arms- Apparently, she has no idea what's going on.

"My-my lord, why did you bring Princess Blaze to-"

"It doesn't matter, and she's the QUEEN now."

Ember handed Blaze to Dillon. And he made a mouth shape of "Take care of her" while rushing to the enemy.

When Dillon realized what the king is going to do, is too late.

Ember has pushed Aosher on to the ground, a dagger in his hand.

"YOU TOOK FLAMINA AWAY FROM ME!" Ember roared while he stabbed Aosher in the eye.

Aosher roared of pain, then he begins to charge some sort of magic blast.

"WELL, GO JOIN HER!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Dillon screamed while rushing towards the duo.

"Stay back!" Ember said in a stern voice while he kept stabbing Aosher.

Aosher has finished charging.

A blast.

Dillon managed to catch Ember in time, but he is in worst condition.

"Di..Dillon." the king weakly speaks while coughing blood.

"Yes, my lord." Dillon begin to do a healing spell, but Ember barely raised his hand to stop him.

"Don't waste your magic on me…Take- take care of my daughter, make her a-a great queen, but if she isn't, take her place…" Ember said through staggered breaths.

"What- what are you saying My Lord, I'll do anything for the queen!" Dillon exclaimed while tears begin falling from his eyes.

"Pl-please, don't cry…" Ember smiled weakly as Dillon put him down.

"May I see my daughter?"

Dillon handed her to Ember.

"I'm sorry, daddy has to go now…" Ember handed Blaze back to Dillon, he stopped breathing.

Dillon mourned one last time, then he stood up, founding that A bunch of Nega Sols has surrounded them. Amaia rushed to his side, with Flamina's body on her back.

"Dillon, we lost the queen, where's the- oh no."

"We lost both of the royals; we have to get the New Queen out of here."

Amaia rushed forward, while Dillon protected Blaze.

Normally, the Nega Sols are very strong, but almost every soldier seems to die when approaching Amaia, even if they made through her, they fall in front of Dillon. A soldier almost managed to leave a scar on Blaze's face, only to be stopped.

"THAT'S IT!" The warrior duo said, then they stood back to back with each other, with their weapons raised up and Blaze in the middle.

A waterspout formed, making a shield around them and throw enemies back, at that moment, only the scream of agony and horror from the Nega Sols could be heard- until a blade split the waterspout in half.

Aosher stood there, with 4 of his best warriors next to him.

"I have ENOUGH of your games." He hissed.

He turned to the warriors.

"Normally I'll enjoy victory by myself as I slaughter them, but why don't you 4 have some fun."

They nodded, as the charged towards the Bevattnas and Blaze, one of them shot an arrow towards her.

Dillon made a magic forcefield just in time, the arrow bounced off.

It's 4 vs 2.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" Dillon yelled as he stabbed one of the warriors in the chest.

He rushed to Amaia, who is fighting the last one.

"Do you mean the me or the Queen?"

"Both."

"Great!"

They finished the warrior off.

Aosher growled.

He took out his blade, the one that has the legend that it can suck your life away while he fights. And begin walking towards the 3.

Dillon is about to took out his weapon but stopped when saw Amaia pick up the Sol Rapier, she screamed as Tons of Sol Energy begin flowing through her- It's painful.

"Amaia! No! You will die!"

"Dillon, I don't know how many people has died today, but are we going to let those lives go to waste!" Amaia hissed through pain.

Amaia charged towards Aosher.

"AMAIA!"

"Stay back!" Amaia pushed Dillon back, crashing onto the ground, next to the Royals' bodies and Blaze.

"No-no…" Dillon said quietly while making a force field with all his might.

"Take care of the princess, and our kids…." Amaia thought as she looked at her husband one last time, she smiled as a tear dripped down her cheek.

The moment the rapier clashed with the blade, a white light flashed, Dillon wrapped Blaze in his arms tightly.

After the light passed. Dillon opened his eyes. There is nothing left, not even Amaia, Aosher or the Rapier.

They won, a carter arrived.

"Knight Bevattna are you- oh-" The carter exclaimed, but Dillon stopped him.

"Just- just take them back."

"What about you?"

"I'll walk."

Dillon walked towards the battlefield; nothing is left of Amaia.

Dillon can't take it anymore, he collapsed and tears streamed down his face.

A year later, 17:00

"Therefore, I crown Princess Bethany Chloe Aurum as the new queen Of the Sol Kingdom." Dillon said as the crown is put on Blaze's head.

Dillon has gotten a lot thinner, and there are dark circles on his eyes, but he still managed to keep a smile as he went up to the stage to give a speech.

However, the moment he went up, a bell pepper smashed into his face.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Yeah! We don't want a queen who can't do anything!"

"Amaia Bevattna would not be proud!"

 **"Amaia… Amaia… Amaia…"** The name that haunted Dillon came back to him again.

Dillon can only shook and trying to get the thought away while shielding Queen Blaze.

"Captain!" Koni Topaz, Dillon's new partner called him.

"I'll deal with this; you take the Queen back!"

Dillon nodded as he scooped Blaze up and went for the secret exit while protecting her from ketchup, shoes, rock and even more bell peppers.

22:00

 _And so, the rule of King Ember Aurum and Queen Flamina Aurum came to an end, thus starting the rule of Queen B-_

 **"RIPPP!"**

"I- I can't do this…" Dillon sobbed as he put his head in between his arms.

Due to the person that writes down Big events of Sol History has died, Dillon had to temporary take his place.

Dillon roared of sadness and agony while pulling his hair.

"Uncle Dillon?"

Dillon raised his head to find Blaze standing next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Dillon smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why don't you go talk with Aqua and Marine? I heard that they found something interesting."

Blaze nodded and left.

"I can't act like this in front of The Queen."

Dillon got himself together and continued writing.

 _Bethany" Blaze" Chloe Aurum._

He added a small line of words at the end.

 ** _And it will be a glory age._**

16 years later

Blaze… wasn't a bad queen, she cares for her people, she is smart enough to make good decisions, and she can fight. But she had problems commanding her comrades and ruling the country, she is not confident enough.

Dillon has passed away, so the country is mainly ruled by Aqua, who is Dillon's son.

"Marine is returning to the Sol harbor today. Let's go and check if she found anything new."

Aqua's sister, Marine, has become a treasure hunter, though she gave most of her treasure to the Sol palace.

After they got to the harbor, they saw Marine's ship- The aqua tornado.

"Queen Blaze!" Marine bowed down.

"I have something that you may like."

She took out a large case, inside is a rapier tied with chains with the carving" Sol" on it.

"Weird, this sword looks familiar…" Aqua murmured. "I'll find someone to break the chains on it."

Time skip: Next day afternoon

Blaze is in her room, reading.

"Princess! The Nega Sols has attacked!" A servant said while rushing in.

Blaze shuttered as she heard the words" Nega Sol" She feared them a bit since she always heard Dillon's stories about the Nega Sol.

"Gather our forces! Evacuate the people! I will be on my way!"

Aqua was the one who mainly commands the army.

Aqua told the servants to get a weapon for him and Blaze since Blaze don't usually use weapons and he his currently upgrading his axe. But he returned with a weapon for Aqua and no weapon for her.

He spots the rapier on the floor.

"Use this, queen."

She picked the rapier up.

The chains on it exploded.


	2. Amaranth

**This chapter is kind of brutal, read at your own risk.**

Blaze opened her eyes, she saw something she hasn't noticed about the rapier: The rapier has three Sol Emeralds fused on it, one amaranth, one gold and one green.

"Wait… there are more Sol emeralds? The original ones are gone." Blaze said surprised

Aqua doesn't seem to want to talk about this.

"We can talk about this later, we need to help the soldiers now!"

At the battlefield

Blaze and Aqua are fighting Nega Sols, but then, a dark breeze blew, which made Blaze and Aqua lifted their heads up.

A big person in armor is standing in front of them.

"God, who is that?" But as Aqua is thinking of an answer, that person beat him to it.

"I'm the General Nega, and you can rest now- rest in peace!"

"Be careful what you wish for! "

Aqua swing his sword, but Nega managed to block it and threw it away, he then hit Aqua very hard- which make him crash into a line of soldiers.

The Nega General keep attacking, destroying Sol soldiers along.

Blaze charges forward, swing the rapier on him, but he blocked it and throw Blaze aside.

Blaze struggled to get up, while she grabbed the rapier, she touched the amaranth emerald.

Blaze frowned as she saw a barrier of Amaranth formed in front of her, but she snapped out of it once she saw Nega charging toward her.

She swings the rapier, but she hit and shattered the barrier as she does so.

At that moment, Blaze saw herself glowing Amaranth.

"Wh-what's happening to me?"

 **In a city known as station square far away**

 **A tall and slender figure with long navy hair is sitting on the sofa, reading a book, then, the amaranth emerald on his hand glowed.**

 **He sighed.**

 **"Guess this is inevitable."**

 **He got off the sofa and started to create a circle with the purple flames that he created in his hand, the circle became a portal, and after he jumped in, it disappeared.**

 **At the battlefield**

The amaranth light on Blaze dimmed- but Blaze wasn't there, instead, another girl is.

This girl has long wavy navy hair- It's long, all the way down to her waist- and she wore a long black jacket and a gray shirt with white pants and silver boots, she has amaranth eyes and tattoo marks, she is holding a scythe- strangely, the handle looks just like Blaze's rapier, while the amaranth emerald is shining, the other two are dimmed.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked furiously" What have you done to Blaze?"

He charged towards her, but she raised her scythe.

He halted.

 **"Your little princess is fine."** She said in a dark voice. **"And I'm here to help, no matter you liked it or not."**

Without waiting for Aqua's response, she charges toward Nega.

"I don't think that's Blaze." Aqua thought "Something is wrong!"

"Another girl!" Nega laughed" C'mon bring something more challenging-"

The girl kicked him hard in the gut, which should have hurt since his armor is on- but instead, Nega looks hurt.

 **"YOU said you wanted something challenging."** The girl said in a cold voice which make everyone shiver **" Come on then."**

Nega swings his sword toward her, but she blocked it with no sign of difficulty at all with her scythe.

Then, she swings her scythe towards his arm, which cut it off.

"OHHH!" Nega screamed, but the girl didn't give him a chance to hurt- she spawned some black flames on his wound, which make him roll on the ground in pain.

He barely got up." RETREAT!"

 **"Get back here! I'm not done with you!"**

She grabbed Nega and threw him back.

He landed on the floor, groaning in pain.

She then procced to stomp on him, sounds of bones breaking could be heard.

AND she took out her scythe and slashed him madly.

"THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT BLAZE/THE QUEEN." Everyone (Including Aqua) thought at the same time.

Finally, she stopped.

 **"Enough with the torture, meet your death."**

She slides the scythe across the emerald on her arm, which make it glow.

Then, she ignited it with the black flames.

She holds the scythe very tight, tons of energy can be saw flowing through her arm on to her scythe.

 **Nega pov**

 **How long is that girl going to take? maybe I can do a secret attack.**

Third person pov

As Nega struggles to stand up, she punched him to the ground

"Who gave you permission to stand up?"

She raises her scythe, a giant shade of it appears on it.

"Please, mercy!" Nega begged.

"Very well."

"I will make you die faster."

She slashes him hardly several times.

He fell to his knees, and very soon he stops breathing, as his body explodes, leaving a pile of dust.

 **"My work is done."**

The girl turns and left, as she did, her body glowed in amaranth.

When the light disappears, Blaze is there, she collapsed.

"Queen!"

Aqua helped her up.

"Do you remember anything?"

"A- a little…"

 **So, that's chapter 2.**

 **Aqua, the girl, general Nega and the person from Station square belongs to me, Blaze belongs to Sega.**


	3. Gold

Blaze pov

Ugh, what happened?

After my body glowed amaranth, the only thing I remember is feeling someone grip on to me, then I saw my hair turn long and dark, then I everything turned black.

When I woke up, I saw myself turning back, and I saw myself in another realm.

It's… foggy, I can barely see, but I saw someone… I think is a woman with long navy hair…

I chased up to her, and I tapped her shoulders, she stopped.

"Who are you?"

 **"Not important."**

Oh, it's a man, I think he is about the same age as Aqua… a few years older maybe.

"You have something to do with this! I need to know!"

He sighed.

 **"Name's Nalon, Nalon Silvara Helisene…"**

He disappeared into the fog, that moment, I am back in the battlefield and I saw Aqua run to me.

Back at the castle

Blaze told Aqua everything.

"Nalon Silvara Helisene…That name sounded familiar. I'll go search for information; you can rest." Aqua left the room.

Blaze slumped herself on the bed, thinking about what happened.

She slowly drifted into sleep, unfortunately, her dreams are chaotic, which is no help for a girl who wanted to sleep.

Dream, Blaze pov

The Nega Sols and the Sols are fighting again, only that … my parents are there!

"Dad… Mom?"

Suddenly, a person in navy armor, welding a sword appeared.

He knocked out some soldiers, and managed to attack the main leader, which he managed to knock him out.

He then calls a name I do not know **" Solia!"**

The…thing on his sword, who looks like a navy mirrored button with wings few up. Or craw, whatever, on the edge of the sword, which make it glow blue.

He then jumped up, as the thing (I don't know how to call it) managed to create a glowing X on the leader, the leader tried to escape, but it holds it and the leader started to burn.

He raised his sword.

He landed on and slashed the leader while the thing also gives it a heavy strike featuring dark flames.

The leader shattered to pieces.

I saw dad walk up to him.

"Thank you."

The knight lifted his mask, revealing he had an amaranth eye with a scar and long navy hair that covered his right face.

" **My honor."**

He sounded just like Nalon.

End of dream

Blaze woke.

She called Aqua in.

"What's wrong, my queen?"

"I just have this weird dream…"

She explained it to Aqua, Aqua tilted his head.

"I think I know who to ask about."

The two went to Miss Vanilla Jyudyn, a former maid and private teacher who has retired and who now is a teacher who teaches at the local school.

The two knocked at her house, she came out.

"Your majesty! Come in."

Vanilla found a seat for two of them before sitting down.

"I'm glad you two payed a visit, ever since Cream went to boarding school I have been lonely... sorry, I'm being emotional again, let's get to the point."

"I would like to ask about someone in the name of Nalon Silvara Helisene." Aqua said.

"Ah, Mr. Helisene! He is a former …knight I think, he left three years before you are born."

"Do you know more?" Blaze asked excited.

"Well, he is pretty cold and a bit cruel to his enemies, but not his teammates, he's stern but fair to them."

"Where did he go then?"

"From what I heard, he went to a city called Station Square … I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"That's ok, thank you, Miss Jyudyn."

"My honor."

Back at the castle

"What are you doing, Aqua?" Blaze asked as she saw Aqua carrying 2 bags.

"I'm packing some luggage for us to go to Station Square."

"How will we go then?"

"I will organize a royal cart…"

Suddenly, a servant break in.

"Another Nega Sol attack has happened!"

Blaze turned to Aqua.

"Delay the idea, we got to battle." Aqua sighed.

Battle field

Blaze and Aqua rushed to the battle field only for two soldiers to put a bee keeper mask on her head.

"Princess, you have to put this on, I don't want you to get bitten!"

"Bitten…?"

Blaze looked up in the sky and saw things like bugs buzzing around.

"The Nega Sols uses insects as weapons?" Aqua said.

A Nega Sol heard that.

"Oh! Those are not insects! Those are Nega Mosquitos! They are robo, and if they sting you, you will be infected with poison and die! And if you try to slap it…"

A soldier slapped the mosquito to only have his hand burned, he screams in pain and horror.

"Don't touch the mosquitos!" Aqua ordered.

The Nega Mosquitos are thankfully, not very fast, so the soldiers are able to detroy them once the duo joined in.

"Send the second troops!"

"I hate mosquitos…Aqua, ready!"

Aqua tossed Blaze to the sky, only for Blaze to be slapped off.

Luckily Aqua managed to create a wave to soften her fall.

The soldiers and the duo tried to destroy them only that despite the insects being bigger than the first ones, these are more fast and dangerous.

"I'm calling Nalon for help! He will know what to do!"

Blaze touched the amaranth emerald, a amaranth barrier appeared again.

Blaze slashed it.

Nothing happened.

"What the-" Blaze frowns.

She tries again "Still nothing!".

Blaze is starting to panic, Aqua noticed it and screamed:

"Blaze! The gold one!"

Blaze touched the gold emerald.

At that moment, a gold barrier appeared in front of her.

She slashes it.

"What awaits me this time?"

At Ember city

A boy with silver hair is sitting on a skyscraper, watching the sunset.

Suddenly, the gold emerald on his wrist glowed.

"Ah! The new Sol queen has called for me!"

At that moment, a light blue aura can be seen on him, his body began to glow- after a flash, he disappeared.

Blaze pov

I felt myself change.

But this time, I didn't fell unconscious.

Third person pov

After the gold light dimmed, everyone saw a girl standing there.

The girl, despite having silver hair tied in a half down, looks young, she also has gold eyes and tattoos, she is wearing a white jacket with short sleeves with a white T-shirt, she is also wearing navy jeans and gray low heels.

"Blaze? It's that you?"

"Oh- oh don't worry, the queen is fine, I will give her the body control after I talk to her. Please hold the soldiers off."

"Why do we have to listen to you-"

Aqua stared the soldier, which shut him off.

"Hold them back."

Blaze pov

I found myself face to face with a silver haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"My queen, the name is Silver Rudever."

He kneeled.

"You can stand up; do you have any powers that I can use?"

"Well, I'm not good in strength, power or speed, but I do have psychokinesis power. Do you have any powers, my queen?"

"I have pyrokinesis."

"You use my powers like when you use it, my queen."

"Also, you don't lose your powers."

I thanked him.

He smiled "With pleasure my queen."

I found myself back in the battle field.

I looked at myself in a pond near by- I do see some- no, almost every trait of Silver.

Third person pov

Blaze knows what to do, she started using the psychokinesis to hold the insects while the soldiers shoot them, she also attacked the Nega Sols with fire.

"Hey! No fair! Sent out the third squad!"

The third squad was sent out, and it's incredibly fast and strong- and big, it's about a size of a basketball.

"Holding them off… but the soldiers have problem shooting them, and they are too fast for me to burn… wait, that's it!"

"Aqua! Hold the Nega Sols, I'll deal with the pests!"

"Got it!"

Blaze then hold the Nega Mosquitos and held them together in a small area.

Blaze used her mind (Despite struggling) to ignite the area she controlled.

It worked.

The mosquitos ignited.

The area is burning, and fireworks erupted from the sky.

"Aww! We are plaining to put the fireworks after we defeat you-" A Nega Sol said until another one slapped him in the head.

"RETREAT!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The Sols chased the Nega Sols, The Nega Sols just got a big defeat. "Which means another victory for the Sols!"

At that moment, Blaze's body glowed again.

She returned to her normal self.

She found a row of words on the ground:

"I live in Ember city"

Two hours later

Aqua and Blaze hurried out the castle, the royal cart is waiting for them.

They got into the cart, the driver is in the front seat.

"You can pay the bill after you got to the destination, where do you want to go?"

"We would like to go to Station Square please." Aqua said while getting the bills in his pocket.

The driver lowered his head for a few seconds, then he said:

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you there."

"Why?" Aqua ask angrily.

"Because it's not in our dimension!"

Aqua cause seems to be ready to pull out his axe at any time, but Blaze stopped him.

"Let him explain." She whispered to him.

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean?"

"Well I've studied the map of the Sol dimension, there is no place called Station Square."

Aqua seemed calmer now, but both of them are confused.

"How do we get there then?"

"You will have to go to its dimension… that's all I know."

"Thank you." Blaze smiled.

"No need! I am happy that I finally get a chance to help people outside my duties!"

After the duo are back in the castle

The 2 hurried to the royal library.

"Find any books related to Station Square!" Aqua said.

10 minutes later

Aqua and Blaze met up at the table.

"Station Square is a city in another dimension… it's very advanced in technology, culture and education." Aqua said while reading the book.

"Good, how do we get there then?"

"Umm…"

They went to find books related to magic.

10 minutes later

"I only saw a book that has dimension travel spell in it… but it only has 1 and the book is ripped so I'm not very sure where it will take us."

"Let's try it anyway."

Later

"Do we have any dimensional transporters in the castle?" Aqua asked an old servant and a knight.

"Well, we do have one, but no one has used it for years and I'm not sure if it will work."

At the dimension transporter

Blaze sneezed.

"Wow, this place has so many dusts in it!" Aqua exclaimed while handing a tissue to Blaze.

"I'll tell some maids to clean up after we came back, but meanwhile, let's just get to the point."

"Sure."

"Okay, step 1: Point your hands at the transporter." Aqua said while pointing at the transporter.

"Step 2, the spell! Srauqs noitats ot su sekat ,los ythgim fo eman eht ni! "

Suddenly, a light shot out of Aqua's hands, and the transporter opened.

Aqua checked the destination.

"Yes, it's Station Square!"

The duo stepped in.

"Station Square, here we come!"

The two arrived at Station Square, and the first thing they saw-

It's a fight going on in the corner of the streets.

 **Aqua and Nalon belongs to me, the rest belongs to Sega!**


	4. Seeing Amaranth

**Jessi pov**

 **I can't believe school is out! I will have three months of summer vacation.**

 **I am still thinking about dad… If it wasn't he I'll probably be dead by now: He is the one who got me out of the hell of my life: My parents treat me like a tool, orphanage's staff abused me several times, I once considered suicide- Until I met him.**

 **Right now, we have a good relationship, I think I will go home now and had dinner with him.**

 **Nothing can ruin this day-**

Third person pov

Jessi Helisene came face to face with three men and two women.

And they are DEFINITELY NOT kind faces.

"Well, well, looks like we met again, Abigail Edward." The black hair man chuckled.

"It's Jessi Helisene now!" Jessi snarled angrily.

"You brat! Don't forget we are your birth parents! That's it! You're coming with us!" A woman with black hair grabbed her hand and tried to drag her away, but she struggled, then someone grabbed her other hand.

"No, she's coming with us! The punching bag is ours!"

The two begin to argue.

Jessi runs.

"GET BACK HERE! You know what? Let's just get her first and we can discuss who owns her later!" The two women said at the same time- much to their surprise.

They run after her, although Jessi managed to run near her home, they catch up.

"You are not going anywhere girl!" Said the man.

Jessi delivered a punch to his face, but the map slapped her face hardly while the women grabbed her legs.

Jessi bit the man's hand and kicked the woman, but the woman dodged and punched her in the gut, making her in pain.

The five began to drag her away, Jessi managed to scream before her mouth gets muffled.

"DAD! HELP!"

 **Nalon pov**

 **A teenage gang has been causing trouble lately, I think they are here again.**

 **I open the window, as I am about to yell, I saw a fight going on with a…girl? And five adults.**

 **None of my business.**

 **As I was about to turn away, I looked again.**

 **Wait…**

 **Jessi!**

Third person pov

Everyone heard a loud crack, as one of the women fell to the ground, with a punch mark on her face.

One of the man try to run, but Nalon -who came out of nowhere- grabbed his neck and kicked his face, which make him fall to the ground.

Nalon punched the man in the head a couple of times.

 **"You had enough?".**

"No! In fact, she's coming with us!"

The other four begin to drag Jessi away, she struggled.

"Let...me...go!"

Nalon walked toward them darkly while having a rather dark expression.

"That does it, you are all dead meat..."

Nalon throwed flames at them, which burned them, they let Jessi go.

"AHHH! DID ANYONE KNOW HOW TO PUT OUT THE FLAMES ON BODY?"

"S.D.R!"

They begin to stop, roll and drop, but it didn't work, Jessi's mom slapped one of the men in the face, and they twisted into a fight-with them still burning- until the man who Nalon punched splashed a bucket of water on them.

"You guys seriously that dim- witted? It's stop, drop and roll!"

"Oh!" The four said at the same time."

"Ok, back to business- AW COME ON!"

Meanwhile with Jessi and Nalon

The two are heading for the nearest police station, but as they are almost there, Nalon felt a bullet about to hit them, he created a piece of metal to deflect it- in time.

 **"You guys really don't give up…"** Nalon sighed **.**

He turned to Jessi.

 **"Run to the police station and get help!"**

Jessi nodded, but as she is running to it, a man stopped her.

"You really think you are going anywhere?" He took out a katana.

He swings it at her, she barely dodged.

Meanwhile, Nalon was busy fighting the other three, he punched a man in the gut, punched the women in the head, and punch the other men in the chest, they then try to shoot him only have their guns burned off.

At that moment, as if things aren't crazy enough, amaranth lights start coming out of Nalon's sleeves.

 **"Dammit…"**

He looked at the gang, and at Jessi, at and his sleeves.

He sighed.

 **"Sorry, Ember and Flamina, gotta keep your daughter hanging around this time. But at least you have Alyri and Jules to help her."**

Nalon then proceed to do a spin kick which knocked the four down.

Nalon sees what Jessi is facing, he ran over and kicked the men in the groin from the back, he fell in pain.

Nalon grabbed his katana and handed to Jessi.

 **"Now run to the police station!"**

Jessi nodded and begin to run, unfortunately, the gang saw her and throwed a rope ring at her which caught her, then then pulled her towards them.

Luckily, Jessi still have the katana and Nalon had managed to attack the gang, so she cut the rope and escape.

Nalon run to Jessi.

 **"They won't give up… generate a force field to protect yourself!"**

"What? Why?"

 **"Just do it!"**

Jessi did.

Nalon's whole body then procced to turn into metal, the gang tried to attack him only to be slapped away.

Nalon's eyes glow.

He punched the floor, it cracked.

In a flash of time, several large metal pillars shot from the ground and punched the gang to the sky.

Nalon got back up and returned to normal.

He ran to Jessi.

They saw that the police station had a sign on it that said " Closed for reasons.".

 **"Is closing police stations even legal? Fine! Let's just go to other police station-"**

"BAM!"

Nalon saw a bullet hole in his chest, blood tricked out of the wound.

"DAD!" Jessi screamed in horror.

 **"I'm fine, don't worry… it's going to take some time for me to recover though, the bullet shot through my heart…"**

Nalon's body began to turn into metal, his wound is starting to merge.

"Too bad!" They gang laughed, Jessi saw them arriving on parachutes.

"We won't wait for you!"

"Seems like your father isn't so great, huh?"

 **"Well, I only hold back because I don't want to kill you… I could get into a lot of trouble, and you monsters will just keep harassing Jessi…"**

 **"Get behind me, Jessi…"**

The gang raised their weapons, suddenly, a fire ball shot out of nowhere and burned one of the parachutes, making a man (Jessi found out that it is her birth dad) fell to the ground.

"CRACK!"

Jessi saw a boy with light blue hair and a girl with lavender hair.

 **A few minutes ago, with Aqua and Blaze**

"We should get out of here… wait! That's I think that's Mr Helisene! His traits and fighting style matched when he possessed you!" Aqua exclaimed.

Blaze finally saw a what Nalon looks like- he has long navy hair and amaranth eyes- only for a moment, he turned into metal, she also saw five people in the air with parachutes

"We should help them… Blaze, throw a fire ball."

Back to current

Blaze and Aqua rushed to Nalon and Jessi.

"Are you ok, Mr. Helisene?" Blaze asked.

Nalon is slowly reverting to normal.

"You came, princess Blaze."

"She's the queen now." Aqua said.

 **"I don't see a queen in her."** Nalon said.

Aqua growled and stared at Nalon, Nalon did the same, the two looks like they are going to fight each other until Jessi broke it.

"Can we just get to business?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh…" Aqua scratched his head, while Nalon just shrugged and stood up.

Meanwhile, the gang had finally landed and rushes towards them.

"God…" Aqua took out his axe.

"Who are those people?" Blaze asked.

"I'll explain later…"

It's 4 vs 4(Mr. Edward is still on the ground.), Blaze punched Ms. Edward, only for her to choke Blaze, luckily Aqua quickly came and hit her in the hand.

Jessi is fighting a man, she kicked her in the face and chest, Aqua is attacking the second man while Nalon kicked Ms. Edward in the head.

The woman took out her gun.

She fired.

Nalon made a metal shield and Aqua made a water shield to block the bullets just in time.

"You asked for it…"

Everyone took out their weapons.

Nalon is swinging around with his scythe, Blaze is tangled in a fight between Ms. Edward's gun and her Sol rapier (It can block bullets), a man kept taking out weapons only to be smashed by Aqua's axe, the other two are dealing with Jessi's katana.

Mr. Edward finally got up and took out a special gun that had the words "DANGER! TOXIC!" on it.

"I told you not to use that!"

"I have no choice!" He begins to trigger it.

 **"DAMMIT! AQUA! MAKE A WATER SHEILD!"**

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

Nalon was already running toward him.

He had black flames in his hand.

"Don't think we will let you escape that easily!" The remaining gang rushed towards the three.

"Fine!" Aqua spawns water powers in his hands while Blaze spawns fire.

They keep getting closer with each other… the fight is going to get ugly-

"HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?"

Everyone turned around (Nalon kicked Mr. Edward's gun off and metalized it first) to see a police officer with black and red hair.

"Oh! Officer! Please help us! This crooked man is trying to take our daughter!" Jessi's mom said while trying to pull her forward.

 **"No! You crooked liar! You are trying to take her even I already have guardianship to her! I knew what you did to her!"** Nalon growled while Jessi ran to him.

"Stop! That's it! You are all coming with me!"

"You are walking with me girl!" The officer said while taking Jessi's hand.

During the walk to the police station, Nalon and Ms. Edward are staring daggers at each other, they seem like they are going to attack each other- if the others aren't pulling them back.

At the police station

 **"Stupid handcuffs!"**

Since the authorities decided that Jessi may be the one that can speak the truth, she is brought to be asked alone.

Meanwhile, Nalon, Blaze, Aqua and the gang are handcuffed- Nalon is kept a good distance from the gang because they seem like they want to kill each other.

 **"That's it! I'm broking my handcuffs!" Nalon said while he begin to metalize himself.**

"No! You will get into trouble! Do you want Jessi to be alone?" Aqua scolded.

Nalon seemed to have calmed down.

"That wouldn't matter! She coming with us anyway! " The gang laughed maniacally.

"I highly doubt that." Aqua said.

Jessi and the investigators walked out.

"I want no peep from you all!" The officer started at the eight.

"So, girl, you make sure that you aren't going to change your words?"

"I'm secure!"

"Good, now shall we start?"

"According to the girl's words…" He pointed at the gang "You are trying to kidnap the girl."

"Please officer! It's just her words! She has no evidence! She is lying!"

 **"No! She had terrible pasts with you guys! You are nothing but dirty abusers! Great… if only I have my guardianship paperwork…"**

"I don't think we will need that…"

Everyone turned to see a female officer with white hair.

"Rouge? Don't interrupt me."

"You need to see this, Shadow…"

She opened a laptop she had with her and handed to Shadow.

"Hmm… this is interesting… According to the news and information I got…" he pointed to a man "You are the head of the trafficker group we caught last month! You managed to escape and see now who showed up by himself!"

"WHAT! NO!"

"And you two are the manager and worker of an illegal orphanage! I thought we shut you down five years ago!" Rouge said while pointing at a man and the woman.

"Too bad you didn't!" They chuckled nervously.

"And finally,"

 **"They are her birth parents! They abused and used her!"**

"True, they are fugitives known by the crime for child abusing, making child pornography and drugs. Why didn't we capture them earlier?" Rouge sighed.

"You are free to go. Just sign some paper works here."

 **"Thank you."**

"Please no, officer!"

"SHUT UP! CROOKS!"

After they walked out of the police station,Nalon collapsed to the ground, looking relieved yet fatigued. Jessi helped him up.

 **"It's already 5:30!" Nalon said.**

 **"Let's go to my residence."**

At Nalon's place

"Man, his place is huge!" Blaze thought.

Nalon and Jessi lived at the 25th floor of a building, is a mezzanine.

 **"Jessi, mind if you heal them? I'll go cook dinner, it will be ready in an hour."**

"Sure dad!"

"Come sit!" Jessi offered while Nalon walked into the kitchen.

"So, um where is your health pack-"

White energy is flowing out of Jessi's hands, and it cured the wounds on them immediately.

"You have healing powers?"

"Yeah… my dad trained my power… I can't heal myself though…"

She stood up and begin to walk to her room, she suddenly stopped.

"Does any of you want to shower? There is a bathroom is this floor and one in my room."

"No, no, I'm fine, Blaze, you go."

"Seriously, you have to shower, Aqua."

She turned to Jessi" Is it ok if I share a bathroom with you?".

Jessi blushed a bit "Um… sure.".

"Thanks!"

Blaze got her clothes and went up the stair with her.

45 minutes later

The girls came down the stairs, wearing new clothes, Aqua is already there, wearing his casual white shirt and black trousers.

"Does he always wear that?"

"Yeah… he's my butler."

"Are you really royalty?"

"Yes, but just treat us like normal guests."

 **"Dinner is ready!"**

After Dinner

The four sat down on the sofa in the living room.

 **"So, what is the reason you came?"**

"The Nega Sols are back… We want you to go to the Sol kingdom to join our battle."

 **"I can't leave Jessi here."**

"You can bring her with you."

 **"Nega Sols? What are they talking about dad?"**

 **"Guess is time for you to know the whole story…"**

 **"So, where should we start?"**

 **That's chapter 4.**

 **Nalon, Jessi, Aqua, and the gang belongs to me, Blaze, Rouge and Shadow belongs to SEGA.**


	5. Past and beyond

**Nalon pov**

 **Thirty years ago, I was in the war of the Sols and Nega Sols, where I was heavily injured by the Nega Sols and was left to die.**

 **That's when King Ember and Queen Flamina saved me.**

 **"Warriors will be saved." They said.**

 **For the gratitude, I went to The Nega Sols and hunt down their big power: the four barons, Baron Blood, Baron Death, Baron Bone, and Baron Toxic.**

 **I cut off their heads and presented it to Ember and Flamina.**

 **Third person pov**

 **Blaze spoke "I have heard the story of the four barons, so the legendary warrior is you..."**

 **Nalon smirked" Yup, hunting them down is no big deal, I hardly got a scratch."**

 **Nalon pov**

 **They are so happy that they made me into a knight, but I was so badly injured in the battle, they let me rest in a secret room, in case for sensitivity from others.**

 **One day, when I woke, I accidentally knocked over a small wood box, a small thing flew out.**

 **It looked like a bat, but it has a mirror- textured button for its body, and it has angle wings.**

 **"Wha- what?"**

 **I backed away a bit only to knock over a box, that's when the thing flew over and catches it.**

 **"You are very strong... " I am amazed. "What exactly are you though? "**

 **The thing flew around me for a while, and then, with suddenly, it flew towards me and merged in my chest.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Ahhhh!"**

 **I screamed in horror as I saw a pair of wings on my back.**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **I closed my eyes, not wanting to see me turning into a - umm...freak.**

Jessi pov

"I thought dad said there is no such thing as freaks...?"

 **Nalon pov**

 **King Ember and Queen Flamina rushed to me, I expect them to get me a mage or something, but instead, I hear them gasp.**

 **"Nalon! Open your eyes! "**

 **I opened my eyes, it was dark with only a line of light, I realized I was wearing a helmet, my wings had disappeared.**

 **I took off my helmet and found out I was covered in navy armor.**

 **"You did it!"**

 **Did what? I thought.**

 **Then I saw the bat thing on my wrist.**

 **"That thing merged into my body..."**

 **"Oh, that's Solia, a special Sol life form we created for a battle project: Sol knight."**

 **"See the armor you are wearing? I think that's the Sol knight armor. I said I think because not even I had seen it before: Solia has tried on all the knights, but none of them seemed to fit with it until you."**

 **"The Sol knight system is set to cope with the user's powers but gives the user new powers as well."**

 **"You feeling better now? If you are, you can go try your new powers in the training area."**

 **"Sure, your majesty…"**

 **On my way to the training area, everyone is looking and pointing at me.**

 **"Hey, it's that the ne-new guy?"**

Blaze pov

Did- did he just say-

"It must be your thinking queen…."

 **Nalon pov**

 **After that, I was the appointed Sol knight, some knights didn't trust me at first but eventually I gained their trust and friendship.**

 **I may be a strict captain, but I am still fair.**

 **Also, I teach the royals battle and magic.**

 **Eventually, the First Sol war ended, The Nega Sols and we decided to pause for a few years.**

 **And I along with the king and queen kept finding a way to beat them.**

 **One day, while I am experimenting, I found something extraordinary.**

 **I managed to make three emeralds based on the Sol emeralds, well, four, exactly, they glow a amaranth aura when it is around me and I can insert my power in them, so I turned two of it amaranth and sealed one into my arm.**

 **I shared my findings to the king and queen.**

 **"So, the emerald can detect people with strong Sol magic? "**

 **"Yeah." I replied as I hold them in my hand, they glow a amaranth aura.**

 **"So, I think we should sent soldiers to go around the kingdom."**

 **"Actually, I have a better idea."**

 **At the Sol square**

 **"Long live the king! Love live the queen!"**

 **Perfect, almost all of Sols are here.**

 **I disguised as a guard and walked through the crowd, looking at the emeralds.**

 **"Nope, not strong enough."**

 **After a few crowds, I found the emeralds glowing an amber aura in the next crowd.**

 **"Excuse me, we need to do a random body check!"**

 **I checked through several people, the aura dimmed until a girl with silver hair and amber eyes.**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"I'm- I am Alyri Rudever..."**

 **"Good. Thanks for your cooperation."**

 **I searched through the crowd and found a blue haired (with a brown streak) man with a black aura.**

 **His name is Jules, Jules Celeritas.**

 **After a final scan though the crowd to make sure there are no stronger people, I reported my findings to the royals.**

 **I changed back into my casual outfit.**

 **"Ok everyone, now we are going to announce our winners of the draw!" The queen said as I stood next to her.**

 **"The winners are… Alyri Rudever and Jules Celeritas!"**

 **The crowd clapped as the two walked out of the crowd.**

 **"The winners will receive their prize at the castle, plus a tour of it." I said as I asked a few guards to guide them to a royal cart.**

 **After the tour of the castle**

 **"It's time to receive your prize."**

 **"Thank you, your majesty." The two said after receiving the emeralds.**

 **"Emeralds, huh-HUH?"**

 **"WHAT THE?"**

 **The two gasped as they saw that the emeralds glow a aura.**

 **"Is this a dream? Someone wakes me up!" The two exclaimed.**

 **They then pull each other's cheeks hard." Ow! No, we are not dreaming…"**

 **"You indeed aren't dreaming…" I begin to explain.**

 **"We have been looking for stronger people to beat the Nega Sol, that's when we discovered you 2 though the emeralds."**

 **"Wait… you are the guard?"**

 **I nodded and continued. "So, do you guys want to become warriors? I you don't want to, the exit is-"**

 **"We're in, I am a lone traveler with nothing to lose." Jules said.**

 **"Yeah, even though I have a family, it won't be another few years until I go home…" Alyri added.**

 **"Good. Show me what you got."**

 **At the training area.**

 **"Woahhhhh…"**

 **The other soldiers' witnesses Alyri preforming psychokinesis on the dummies.**

 **They then witness Jules blasting off at full speed.**

 **"Good." I Smirked.**

 **"Welcome to the team."**

 **After that, they officially joined the team, we are called the "Three warriors"**

 **After the war restarted, we are a big power, we are victorious to the Nega Sols.**

 **One day, while I am doing a research, I found an ancient spell.**

 **"The power of III: Combined three magical warriors' powers, the power to create legend things."**

 **I gathered Alyri and Jules, we rounded in a circle and started to let out our magic powers.**

 **"Thémata, evgéneia, gennaiótita, akeraiótita…" Jules begun.**

 **"Eímaste polemistés, ypiretoúme, agonizómaste kai sózoume."** **Alyri continued.**

 **"Synkolloúme megáli dýnami allá megáli efthýni" I finished.**

 **"I DÝNAMI GIA MAS !"**

 **A flash.**

 **We opened are eyes, a giant rapier is in between of us.**

 **We held out the three emeralds with our powers, they flew onto the rapier and fused into it, the meantime, the ones on our hand glowed.**

 **We smiled, it worked.**

 **We later presented the rapier to the royals.**

 **"So, you think that this rapier will have miraculous powers?"**

 **"Indeed, and it will be related to us."**

 **The royals stood up.**

 **"Shall we try it out, then?"**

 **While we are at the training area, us five observed the rapier.**

 **The rapier is made of bronze- well, from the outside, who knows what this thing is made of.**

 **The three emeralds are on the side straight down the rapier (With the order of amaranth, amber, black), and the other side of the sword has the carvings "Sol" in cursive on it.**

 **I touched the black emerald, nothing happened.**

 **Same goes with the amber one.**

 **When I touched the amaranth emerald, I was expecting something to happen since I knew that the amaranth emerald is bonded to me, but I was wrong.**

 **I let Jules and Alyri try it, nothing happened.**

 **That's when Jules picked up the rapier, he screamed as his skin start to burn, luckily Alyri slapped it out of his hands quickly.**

 **"Only the royals can hold this." I said to them.**

 **I let the royals take it, and when they tried, the emeralds on our wrists glowed.**

 **But besides that, nothing happened.**

 **"It seems like the bond between us is secured, but you still can't fully master the power." I observed.**

 **"Well, guess more training for us…" The royals said in union.**

 **"We better be quick then…Or else we will have to get rid of them immediately…"**

 **We fought as hard as we could, and surprisingly, we won, we manage to make the Nega Sols retreat to the mountains.**

 **We tried everything; the royals got a training strict as the knights…**

 **"God, so tiring." The Royals panted after a month of hard training.**

 **The servants handed them some water.**

 **"Now try" I said immediately after they finished panting.**

 **They touched the emeralds, we waited anxiously.**

 **Nothing happened.**

 **"Hmmm… Nope!" Alyri sighed as she crossed "Hard training" off her list.**

 **"You will continue your training," I said to the royals (By the way, I have taken the role as the royals' mentor)" But we will try other ways."**

 **We use different kinds of magic…**

 **" What's happening here!" Jules said after he ran into the training area in a surprising scene: A mountain of books.**

 **"Have you tried bond magic XVI?" Alyri said while checking the books.**

 **"No…O ischyróteros desmós pánta!"** **I let out the magic.**

 **"Now try!"**

 **Failed.**

 **"It won't work!" Alyri stormed out the training area.**

 **"Alyri, wait!" Jules rushed behind her.**

 **I know that we can't go on like this, but there is no other way.**

 **Three years later, we are still trying, but we also focused on the battle techniques and magic.**

 **One day, Alyri ran to the Sols with a worried face.**

 **Jules and I followed her.**

 **"What's wrong, Miss Rudever?"**

 **"I got a letter from my brother, he said that our family just have a tragic event, so I asking for your permission to..."**

 **"To leave? Yes, permission granted."**

 **"Is it safe though?" I asked.**

 **"Yeah, we are also wondering about that, do you need a few soldiers to go with you?"**

 **"No need to majesty, I will go with her."**

 **"You sure Jules?"**

 **"I was thinking about leaving anyway, no offense... "**

 **"Your permission is also granted."**

 **"When do you plan to leave?" I asked.**

 **"Maybe tomorrow."**

 **"Well, you better start packing now..."**

 **The next day**

 **"It is great honor to serve you your majesty." The two did a final bow.**

 **"Be safe."**

 **We watched as the two entered the portal and disappears.**

 **I turned to the Sols.**

 **"Back to training than..."**

 **We get a letter from Alyri a month later, she said that her parents just died and she may not be able to return to the Sol kingdom due to she has to take care of her brother, and Jules helped her for a while and he had to leave, due to he found out that his girlfriend got pregnant with his child.**

 **We told her that it's alright and asked if she wants any financial support from us.**

 **She replied that as much she doesn't want to, she must.**

 **Two years later, she wrote a letter to us and said life is getting harder at the city she lives, and she planned to take her brother to the Sol kingdom.**

 **We told her that she is always welcome.**

 **We even prepared a big welcome party, but the day she was set to arrive, she never came.**

 **We send her a letter to ask her what happened, but she never replied.**

 **We never heard from her again.**

 **And soon, we found out that the amber emerald has gone dark and gray.**

 **Like it ran out of life.**

 **I try inserting my powers into it again.**

 **But it didn't work.**

 **About a year later I left the Sol Kingdom.**

3rd person pov

Nalon looked at the Sol rapier on the table.

 **"The second Emerald now has color again?"**

"Yeah, but it's not amber, it's gold…"

 **"When we created the emeralds, we made a rule that the emeralds can only be passed on to the person we chose..."**

"So Alyri must have passed on her powers to someone else! Something must have happened to her." Aqua realized.

"That day! I met a silver hair young man named Silver Rudever in one of the battles! He must be the person Alyri passed her powers on!" Blaze realized.

"And his last name is the same!" Aqua said with excitement.

 **"Where does he live?"** Nalon asked.

"From what I heard, Ember city."

Jessi got the globe and put it on the table.

"Thanks."

"So Ember city is right here…."

"And there is no Sol Kingdom on the globe… why?" Jessi asked.

"Apparently we live in different dimensions…." Aqua replied.

"We can get there by plane… But Blaze and Aqua don't have a passport, so guess I will have to use location travel then… but after that we will have to use dimensional travel…" Nalon murmured.

"Dimensional travel? I thought that magic only exist in your novels, dad?" Jessi asked.

"What's a passport? " Blaze said with a confused face.

Nalon made a signal for her to stop, much to Aqua's anger, but he ignored. **"Solnatio really needs improvement on the technologies and heavy industry…" He sighed.**

He then turned to Jessi "You will see them tomorrow, now go get a good night's sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Wait!" Jessi said" One more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"You said that the emerald is black, right?"

"Yes, I did say that."

The four turned to the rapier.

"Oh… didn't realize that, but I remember when I left, its still black, so it must have changed color the year the rapier is lost?"

"Not really. "Aqua took out an old black and white picture in his backpack and put it on the table.

"The picture before the war 18 years ago… I keep this picture with me due to this is the last picture of my mom." He pointed to the king, who is holding the rapier, although you can't really tell the color due to the picture is black and white, it's clear that it is too dark for a green like emerald green.

"So, the color must have changed during the 18 years."

"So, should we go for Jules tomorrow also?" Blaze asked.

"I don't think we can… I have no idea where Jules lives. And even if we found where he lives we will have to search for his heir. We should just take it one at a time."

"Ok, let's go to bed, guest rooms are at your left, Jessi, pack tomorrow morning, you need to sleep-"

"Wait!" Blaze said.

 **"Yeah?"**

"Why do you have an undertone to your voice?"

Nalon started to look nervous. **" None of your concern..."**

Aqua looked at him sternly.

 **"Oh... the influence of being Sol Knight!"** Blaze nodded, Nalon sighed of relief.

"And... one more thing!"

 **"What?"**

"Please... I want to be great as my parents!"

 **"Uh, no..."**

"Please..." Blaze kneel.

 **"Fine! Just- just go to bed!"**

Blaze did, as Nalon is about to go upstairs, he felt someone tug him.

He looked up and find Aqua, looking like he is about to explode.

"YOU!"

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL NARCISSISTIC RUDE LITTLE…" He starts punching Nalon.

Nalon sighed and murmured something, a purple light shot out his finger.

It hit Aqua.

He became unconscious, Nalon carried him to the guest room.

Meanwhile, Jessi lies on her bed, unable to sleep.

"Why are dad's words like Swiss cheese, it's filled with holes…"

 **Yes, Sol kingdom's full name is Solnatio.**

 **Blaze belongs to SEGA, the rest belongs to me!**

 **Comment and review if you like.**


End file.
